1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses and, in particular, to an image processing apparatus, an image display apparatus, and an imaging apparatus that are configured to detect a target object included in an image, a method for image processing for each apparatus, and a program that allows a computer to execute the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, imaging apparatuses, such as a digital video camera and a digital still camera, have been widely diffused. In addition, there is an image processing apparatus capable of detecting the face of a person included in an image captured through such an imaging apparatus, generating various attribute information blocks related to the detected face, and displaying the detected face in various display modes using the attribute information blocks.
For example, the detected face is subjected to determinations, such as gender determination and facial expression (i.e., smiling/unsmiling) determination. Various attribute information blocks related to the detected face can be generated on the basis of the results of determinations. When a plurality of detected faces are displayed, for example, a list of the faces of women can be displayed using the attribute information blocks concerning gender.
To generate various attribute information blocks related to a detected face as described above, it is important to detect a high-accuracy face image in order to increase the accuracy of each attribute information block.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-78376 discloses an object detecting apparatus for detecting face candidates in an input image, detecting a non-face candidate from the detected face candidates on the basis of criteria, e.g., the difference between an estimated distance from the apparatus to each face candidate and a measured distance from the apparatus thereto, and removing the non-face candidate from the face candidates.